


'Cause I'm Not Thinking Straight

by roseandheather



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leanne has a bit of an oral fixation. Ed has a bit of a fixation with Leanne's oral fixation. And then there is snogging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I'm Not Thinking Straight

"You know," Ed says mildly from the doorway, "if you keep doing that, you're going to give me a heart attack, and _then_ where will we be?"

"Hmm?" Startled, Leanne looks up from her paperwork, still nibbling on the end of her pen. "What are you talking about?" she asks - more clearly once the pen is out of her mouth.

"You," he says in that deceptively mild voice, letting the door click shut behind him as he strolls across her office, "sucking on _that -"_ he takes the pen from her loose fingers and sets it aside - " - which makes me think about _other_ things you could be sucking on."

Her breath catches in her throat as she looks up to meet suddenly dark, burning eyes, and she can feel her cheeks flush as heat floods her body.

"Or," he continues silkily, taking one of her hands in his and drawing gentle, lazy circles on the palm, "other things _I_ could be sucking on..." The sentence trails away as he draws her middle finger into his mouth, tongue swirling around the first knuckle as she starts to breathe in short, heavy pants.

"Ed," she whispers roughly, "we shouldn't..."

"I know," he murmurs around her finger, easing one hip down on the corner of her desk, "but do you care? Or do you," he trails one finger down the side of her neck and over her shoulder, teasing her bra strap, "want me as much as I want you?"

"You know the answer to that." She can barely recognize her own voice, and she's already rocking her hips restlessly against her chair.

"Hmm. And yet, here you are, still fully dressed..." His breath tickles her ear, and she closes her eyes against a flood of _want._

"Why, Mr. Harbert," she says huskily, and she _knows_ her voice has dropped an octave, "are you trying to seduce me?"

"Ms. Rorish," he says, in a voice that nearly breaks her, "I _am_ seducing you."

It's the touch to her cheek that finishes her. Even in that small touch she can feel the tenderness, aching and profound. This isn't a game to him; he wants her, yes, but her heart and soul as much as - if not more than - her body. There's something sweet, even tentative, in that gentle brush of his fingers, and she knows that if she really wants to end this, he will back off without question. He's playing the Casanova now, the sure, seductive lover, but she's had him in her arms at night, weak and trembling, kissing words of love into a medley of old scars and shaking with the way she makes him feel, and that...

That, every time, is her undoing.

"Too right you are," she says with a crack in her voice, and reaches up to draw his mouth to hers.


End file.
